


You're Not Fooling Anyone

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Steve have a habit of not-quite public sex around the Avengers Tower. Does anyone else know? Pure PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Fooling Anyone

Darcy was peering through the crack at the side of the door. As soon as Steve went past, she threw the door wide and grabbed his arm, yanking as hard as she could. He stumbled into the tiny closet, putting his hands out to catch himself before he crashed into the wall, and she slammed the door behind him.

He straightened and turned to face her. “Darcy-” he got out before she jumped at him, legs going around his waist, hands on his shoulders, her lips covering his. He caught her automatically, hands sliding under her ass to keep her up. The kiss was frantic, sloppy, bruising, their teeth catching in their urgency. The others were in the conference room just down the hall, and they only had a few minutes before someone noticed they were gone and got curious about where they both went.

She slipped her lips down over his jaw and onto his neck, reveling in the slight salty taste of his skin. She might have been sucking a bit too hard in her urgency, but he'd heal any marks she left.

“Darcy, we can't-”

She cut off his entirely halfhearted protest, pulling back to look into his face in the dim light that sneaked in through the vent at the bottom of the door. “My ass we can't, Steve. You did that thing with your arms. You know how I feel about that thing with your arms.”

“I stretched.” It was too dark to make out the expression on his face, but she could hear the smile in his voice- she had no doubt he knew exactly what she was talking about.

“Yeah. Exactly.” She leaned in until her teeth closed over his earlobe, not exactly gently, and tugged back a little. That was enough to spur him into moving.

He only had to take about a step and a half before she was pressed back against the wall of the closet. Her hands dropped from his shoulders to slide up under his tight blue t-shirt. They'd been doing this for about a week and she still couldn't get enough of running her fingers along the planes of his torso.

“We can't.” His breath caught on the last word as she leaned forward and nipped at his pectoral muscle. “Someone will catch us.”

“Cut the shit. You followed me out here for exactly this reason.” She wasn't able to reach his fly from where she was, so she bit him again, hard enough that he hissed.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You were very... flushed.”

She didn't even bother to acknowledge the lie. “Pants. Now.”

He shifted his grip on her to one hand, the other fumbling underneath her until she heard the zip of his jeans. She felt him push the flimsy barrier of her cotton panties out of the way before one blunt finger slid deep inside her without any effort. “Christ, Darce, you're dripping.”

Her lips caught between her teeth in an effort to hold in her moan at his words. Ready was an understatement. He'd done that thing with his arms- on purpose- and she hadn't been able to think about anything else since. “Steve,” came out, a whispered plea.

His hand were shifting again, moving her, tilting her. He lined up his cock with her slick entrance and thrust home in one quick motion, making her bite his shoulder to muffle her cry.

The pace he set was fast and steady, and she rolled her hips as much as she could into each snap of his hips, her heels digging into his ass. Her head fell back against the wall behind her, eyes tightly shut as her fingers plucked at his shoulders. “Steve,” she moaned.

He must have heard something, because one of his large hands came over her mouth, muffling the whimpered gasps she was making. He didn't stop the devastating drive of his hips, though, and after about a minute his hand dropped from her mouth to where her red skirt was bunched up between them. He pushed it out of the way and actually ripped her panties in his quest to get them out of the way, making her hiss at the sting as the cloth pulled tight against her skin before giving. In the next second, though, his thumb slid between them, finding her desperate clit and flicking back and forth over it, and she completely forgot her underwear.

Her nails raked down over his chest and she sank her teeth into her lower lip to try and keep quiet. She could feel the heat gathering between her legs, the desperate tension as her pleasure coiled tighter and tighter.

She came with a long gasp. Steve rested his forehead on the wall beside her as she clenched around him, but he showed no sign of slowing, and she knew that he'd be able to hold her there all day if he needed to. But every second in the closet was a second closer to someone actually finding them.

“I'm going to sneak into the locker room the next time you guys come back from a mission,” she murmured to him, her lips brushing his ear. “Wait until you have a shower. Get down on my knees in front of you and lick your cock like a popsicle. Everyone else will wonder why you're taking so long in the shower, and you won't be able to answer because you'll be too busy fucking my mouth.” His breathing was starting to get ragged, uneven. She traced her finger lightly around his nipple. “What would Clint say if he opened the shower stall to check on you and saw my red lips wrapped around the base of your hard cock? What would Bruce say if he saw you fucking my throat while I played with your balls?”

“Oh, _Jesus_ , Darcy,” he muttered as he stiffened against her, turning his head to bury his face in the side of her neck.

She had a very self-satisfied smile on her face as he let her slide down his body to land a little unsteadily on the floor. Darcy settled her skirt around herself, holding onto Steve's arm for balance. “You okay?” he asked as she wobbled, and she could hear the smile in his voice. She gave his arm a shove.

She stepped past him and cracked the door open, peering first left, then right. The hallway was abandoned, but- what was that on the floor? A white piece of paper, it looked like, and she bent over and picked it up.

Her lips pursed as she read it up and held it up for Steve to see.

 _T says he's putting a camera in here.  
_ _-N_

“You can't tell me you didn't hear that sliding through the vent.” She knew all about his heightened senses.

He scanned the note and looked down at her unabashed. “Why did you think I covered your mouth? Guess we'll have to find a new spot.”

Darcy broke into a grin. “I already have one lined up.”

 


End file.
